The Troubles of a Bow
by Blackstar Dragonlover
Summary: A Valentine's request involving Subaru and Shū and a bow. Nothing but a short one shot fluff and a sloth teasing his younger sibling during the holidays. White day is included, in all two holiday of fluff fun.


**Just an over due Valentines day fluff with the brothers, it was a request from several years ago and I just wanted to get it done. So this is to Lavi Mukami of g+, awesome friend. Very, very little Yui involvement, I promise. Well it's Valentines and White day in one, so just a little extra fluff and fun included.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own Diabolik Lovers or it's characters, they belong to Reject.**

 **Please R &R and thank you for taking the time to read this.**

* * *

"Hm? What's this?" Subaru picked up a bow off the ground.

"Huh? Oh that's one of the bows that must have fell out of my bag." Yui told the vampire.

"What bag?"

"This one." Yui holds up a bag full of decorating items. Wrapping paper, bows, ribbon, and small boxes, all in the colors of red, pink, and white.

"What are you up to?" He asked with faint curiosity.

"Eh? Nothing except to finish up making presents."

"Presents?"

Yui nods and blushes. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. I thought it be nice to give you guys a present for each."

"Tch. Why would I need a present from a silly mortal? This is stupid." The vampire turned on his heel and left the girl alone to play with her toys. Walking down the hall, he looks in his hand at the bow he picked up from earlier. It was different from the other colors he saw in the bag she was carrying. This one was a blue-gray color. Looking at it with slight interests, he could see nothing special about it. It was just a ribbon tied in a bow shape with a pin glued to one side. Though it smelled faintly of Yui.

"What are you doing?"

Subaru flinched. He didn't realize that he had the item near his face. Quickly composing himself, he turned to look for the voice that startled him and spotted Shū on the couch behind him. Narrowing his eyes at the elder of the brothers he asks, "What do you want?"

"How about you answer my question first? You were looking pretty stupid."

"Tch." Slams his fist in the wall above the older sibling. "Who asked you?!"

"Hnn.. can't you at least try not to break the house down? At least not anywhere near me." Shū says, opening one blue eye to glare at his sibling.

"Like you care if this place collapses. Hell, I'd be more than happy if it did." Subaru punches the wall again to emphasize. Shū reaches up and grips the younger's wrist tightly enough that would have broken a mortal's wrist, just to stop him from punching the wall for a third time.

"That's enough brat. Go somewhere else with your shabby bow and leave me be." Letting go of his wrist, Subaru snaps his arm back to his side.

"I don't even want it!"

"Really? Then you don't mind if I take it then." Shū asks as he slowly gets up into a sitting position on the couch.

Subaru clenched his teeth in response, leaving Shū to take the opportunity to reach out and snatch the bow out of his brother's hands. "Wha- Hey!" The albino yells at his older brother when the object was taken from his hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing you asshole!"

Shū smirks, rare for him Subaru admits, finding it funny to torture him so. "You didn't want it did you? So I'll just use it for this reason." He tosses the bow up and it lands perfectly in Subaru's hair.

"Huh?"

Subaru looked confused for a moment, making it a perfect chance for Shū to strike. Or rather, kissing the albino on the cheek. "Pretty as a princess." He whispered to his brother. Subaru blanked after that, his face was so red, it could easily compete with Ayato's hair or more. Trying to figure out what was going on, Subaru didn't know. Really this hasn't happened before and he was perplexed. Shū took in the sight of his blushing baby brother looking away with the bow in his hair still. Better present than that mortal could ever give him. "Huh, it's too bad I don't have a camera to capture this moment."

The thought of a camera and his picture taken in this state, snapped Subaru out of his daze. "Like hell!" He yanks the bow out and throws it at Shū, before storming off for his room, to well, cool off. Shū chuckles at the boy's retreating form before picking up the fallen object to put in his pocket as he goes back to the couch for another nap.

...

Subaru comes back out of his room later that night for a snack out of the kitchens. Luckily none of his other siblings had seen the embarrassment Shū gave him earlier in the evening. He didn't know what he would have done if they saw, knowing they would have held it as blackmail for the rest of his life, possibly. On his way back to the bedroom, he saw the blond sleeping in a lounging chair. He sighed, there's no way to avoid his brother forever. He walked off before coming back with a blanket. 'This idiot. Can't he at least wrap up or he'll catch a spring flu. Not that I'm worried or anything like that.' Subaru thought as he threw the blanket over the older boy then turned to walk off. "Night you big dummy." And back to his room the albino ran off to.

"Night to you too, Princess." One blue eye watched as the boy ran off, smiling before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

A month had passed since Valentines and it was now White day. A day Subaru dreads as the twins loved to tease him about he's the perfect gift for the holidays. Since White day was all about giving back gifts that mostly had a white color, the twins thought it was funny to think that their little brother was an ideal gift due to both his skin and hair color. Well this day was no different, the twins tease, Subaru retaliates and half the house nearly destroyed. What a day for some people.

Subaru hated this day more than most, or rather he didn't hate it, more like he didn't like it is all. He never had to give anyone a gift for the day so he mostly tended to the roses. Trying to forget all about a useless holiday and mostly about a certain sibling that annoyed him a month ago. "Stupid Shū and his dumbass jokes. He better not try something this time or else-"

"Or else what Princess~?"

Subaru groaned at the voice behind him and did he dare to look behind him? Yeah he did. Peeking over his shoulder with his eyes narrowed, he saw the blond standing right behind him with a smug look on his face.

"Well? You may continue your speech dear brother."

Cocky bastard was just enjoying it. "Shut up and piss off!" Subaru starts to leave the gardens before Shū tried something again.

Shū smiles a little. "Thanks for my gift from earlier."

Subaru stops. "What gift?" He asks, intrigued just a bit.

"This one." Shū holds up a photo. It showed Subaru with the little bow on his head and a very red face. Subaru turns to look at the photo before blushing almost instantly.

"How the hell you get a picture of that?!" He asked but Shū remained quietly smirking. Subaru growls before walking over, determined to take the photo away and rip it to pieces. But his older brother's height had gotten the better of him, each time he reach up, Shū just holds it up even higher. Even with speed, the lazy jerk was quick to stay ahead of the other. "Give it here!"

"Now why would I do a thing like that? I went through all the trouble of getting it developed and I was hoping to frame it. For my personal usage of it of course."

Subaru stops, his blush darkens. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Hm?" Shū stops and thinks for a moment. "Well just for me to look back on I guess. Wait, you thought I was going to use it for something pervy weren't you? Such a bad little brother you are, Raito's wearing off on you, yes?" He chuckles at Subaru's protests. Shū finds it was time for him to leave, "Well I'm off to find a frame for this, hopefully Reiji hasn't thrown out all the good ones yet."

Subaru folded his arms and turned his head so not to look at the gleaming older sibling. He wasn't in the mood for all this. "You should just burn that thing already. And who took that picture!" He asked, noting he didn't hear a click or see a flash in the dark hallway that day.

"A familiar did, one of mine of course. But don't worry, I have the only copy that exists." Subaru grumbles in response, his day just went downhill fast. "Oh and I almost forgot to give you your present."

The albino turns to give a big 'no thanks' yet a box was shoved in front of his face. "Have fun." Was all Shū said before disappearing.

Subaru was both stunned and confused. Clutching the box, he went back to his room before opening it in private. It turned out to be an assortment of candies, with a note. He picked up the note first and read it, his curiosity turned into annoyance as he crumbled the note and tossed it aside before eating the sugary confectioneries in a grumpy response. 'Guess today wasn't all that bad. It could've been worse...'

...

The note had read;

 _To the lovely Princess Snowflake,_

 _Here's a treat to make you sweet._

 _P.S. It's for you, not the hysterical brat, mostly filled with sour and bitter candy and you know it would really piss him off if he ate any.  
So do not give any to him._

 _P.P.S. Thanks for the blanket by the way._

 _Shū, your wonderful knight._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. Hope it was cute enough.**


End file.
